


My Beloved Galra

by koganesblade



Category: Shrek (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #VoltronLegendarydefender, #keith as shrek, #klance, #lanceas fiona, #voltronshrekau, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganesblade/pseuds/koganesblade
Summary: A mean lord exiles other creatures to the shack of a grumpy, stubborn Galra hybrid, who must go on a quest and hide the prince from the lord in order to save his home and those he loves. Along the way he  will find things he never he needed before but is it enough to stop the lord before it's too late?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Beloved Galra

**-flashback-**

**_Running from the burning building, the lonely galra-altean hybrid looks back in terror. Seeing the once sweet home he once adored, the building was on fire for an unknown reason. He screamed and screamed for his father to run out in time but it was too late._ **

**_“Dad! Dad! If you can hear me please come out! I can’t lose you too….” Keith had mumbled the last words to him as he fell to the ground. Keith felt his heart shatter into pieces as the one person who took care of him and was there for him in all of his 9 years._ **

**_He felt someone touch his shoulder to overlook as it was his half galra brother, Shiro. Embracing Keith in a hug, he tried to calm down Keith as the house continued to burn down further towards the ground into ashes. After people came and put out the fire upon the house, this left Keith and Shiro with no home for a while until they met Adam, who became Shiro’s husband and another brother figure for Keith. Growing up his last 10 years made it hard for Keith but he knew he would never forget that night. He always thought he was bound for a curse to appear everytime he did something good but he never knew why. He even blamed the simplest mistakes all to himself._ **

**-end of flashback** **_-_ **

Keith (19) shook off his thoughts as he continued to do his work. He knew that his thoughts were gonna throw him off either way. Appearing from the corner of his eye though was his cat, Red, lying across the porch, thinking he’d owned the world there. Keith just rolled his eyes before he heard more movement but this time it wasn’t Red. Looking upon where the sounds were, Keith heard more than rustling but….voices? This took an interesting turn as he could hear the voices tell each other about something. 

“Let’s get it!” The first voice attempted to run out of the bushes but the second voice stopped him. 

“NO! Do you know what that thing could do to you?!” The other man trying to explain what they think the monster, aka Keith, would do to them if he saw them. 

**_‘Oh great. Here we go again._ ** **’** Keith thought to himself as he remembered these townsfolk from Arus trying to get rid of him since the day he moved in. 

“It can kill you and eat your meat inside of you. That monster can do anything to satisfy his pleasure!” Another voice popped into the conversation. Keith had enough of their stupid talking and deciede to end it now. 

“Actually that would be a deadly Galra.” Keith spoke loudly for the Alteans to hear very carefully as they gasped in horror. “Now for me, I like to stick with my regular kills. I strike for the right timing then boom! Get the head and snap it off!” The Alteans around him going silent as terror lingers across the room. Keith was just making lies up though since he wanted to make sure they never return. “Now I suppose no Alteans have ever made it out alive and neither will you.” 

With those last words mumbled, the others felt themselves gasping for air as they all ran away in full speed. “And stay out!” Keith managed to yell out the final words before he walked back to his shack. As he went in, he noticed the family picture on his wall and remembered he had to contact Shiro soon about his shack. 

After a long day’s work, Keith decided to sleep in and get more rest preparing for the next day. As the dawn met the sky once more, everything was peaceful among the shack until a boom awoke the galra hybrid. Jumping up, he grabbed his blade in case it was intruders like last night. Keith managed to get close enough to the door and prepared for who or whatever was there. 

“Again!? I thought I told them to never ret-.” Keith stopped in his tracks as he swung open the back door to reveal a wounded altean laying across his patio with blood splattered across his suit. This wounded altean looked like a royal but there was one thing that stood out to Keith the most: the crescent on his crown he didn’t recognize. 

_ ‘Is he a prince?’ _ Keith thought to himself as he approached the unknown stranger. Looking around the area, Keith heard rustling coming near his shack so he knew what he had to do. Picking up the altean, Keith had brought him in and set down upon his bed. Staring at the altean’s complexion, he noticed how tanned the boy was with his curves and slim waist. Keith shook off these thoughts as he heard banging against his front door. Turns out Keith had unexpected visitors to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <33


End file.
